


(Everything I do) I Do It for You

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Heero and Duo realize just what they mean to each other. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	(Everything I do) I Do It for You

Look into my eyes, you will see

What you mean to me.

 

            Duo turned over onto his side, propping himself on one elbow to look at the sleeping figure on the bed beside him. Asleep Heero was a totally different person. There was a child-like innocence on his beautiful face. Duo tentatively stroked the other boy's hair, all his love for Heero shining in his cornflower eyes. "Aishiteru Heero," he whispered.

 

*****

 

 

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there, you'll search no more.

 

            Alone in his room, Heero stared at the computer screen trying to ignore the thoughts that kept disturbing him. "Damn you Duo."

            Ever since the argument, Heero couldn't get the longhaired pilot to leave his mind. He thought he could go on without him, but deep down in his heart he knew otherwise. Inside Heero's heart was not only the innocent child he'd been, but also another boy. One with cornflower eyes and a laughing face. "Duo…" he said out loud, "aishiteru."

            He began typing on the keyboard and began to search through certain restricted files. "Where are you Maxwell?"

 

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

 

            While Heero was searching for the Shinigami pilot, Duo was yet again locked in an OZ cell.

            "Shimatta! Why does this always happen to me? I'm a good pilot. I've beaten lots of OZ jerks, so why the hell do I always get caught? I can just see Heero now. He'll probably come marchin' in here to kill me, tell me I'm a danger to the mission now, call me a damned baka, then we'd both leave and have a good laugh over all this." He sighed and sat down on the cot, placing his chin in his hands. "But you won't be coming Heero. Not this time. Not after what I said. I'll probably be executed soon. Damn Heero! No damn me for being so stupid!" He let out another sigh and lay back down cot. "Might as well get some sleep. There's nothing else to do. Besides I've got this crazy feelin' things are lookin' up."

 

*****

 

You know it's true

Everything I do I do it for you.

 

            Heero had found him. Duo Maxwell had been captured and was now in a jail cell waiting to be executed. Heero had half a mind to leave the idiot there to be killed, but once he'd admitted to himself that he did love the longhaired pilot, there was no turning back. He had to get Duo out of there and fast.

            "Ninmu ryoukai," he said once he memorized the plans of the jail one last time and flew Wing Zero straight for the colony Duo was imprisoned on. "Matte yo Duo."

 

*****

 

Look into my heart, you will find

There's nothin' there to hide.

So take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

 

 

            Heero stood in the doorway, for once afraid of what the longhaired boy would say.

            "Long time no see Heero. How've ya been?" Duo's voice was flat.

            "Duo we need to talk. Not here." With that he grabbed the other pilot and dragged him all the way out of the hidden OZ base.

 

            Once they made it out in Wing Zero, Deathscythe had been scrapped for spare metal, they had holed up at one of Quatre's holdings. Duo was finally able to catch his breath. "All right Heero. Ya wanted to talk, so talk."

            "Duo…" he began. He looked at the boy who had shared his bed once only to see his former lover getting a little impatient.

            "Um… I think we should get some fresh air, we've been cooped up in here long enough," said Quatre dragging Trowa with him. "Coming Wufei?"

            "I do not need fresh air," he said indignantly, but taking a look at the two brown-haired pilots he quickly said, "however, Nataku does need to be checked up on." The Chinese boy quickly exited the room, following Quatre and Trowa.

            Once they were alone, Heero could relax. "Duo, I…" he began again.

            "You what Heero? You're going to kill me?" Duo said more than just a little sarcastically.

            "I love you."

            Duo was flabbergasted, but not for long. "Now ya tell me, after you threw me out like so much garbage. Do you expect me to forgive you and let things go back to the way they used to be?"

            "Hai."

            "Well, you're wrong. Sometimes Heero you can be so…" He never finished that sentence. Heero had his head in his hands and was pressing his lips against Duo's, letting his love for the longhaired boy show in that kiss.

 

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

You know it's true

Everything I do I do it for you.

 

            When he could breathe again, Duo looked into his former lover's face and saw the fear of rejection deep in his violet eyes. "Heero…"

          Heero wanted to shout, to berate himself for being so stupid. How could he possibly be forgiven? Especially after what he did to Duo. "Gomen," he said turning to leave the drawing room.

            "Oh no you don't! Not this time Heero Yuy!" Duo grabbed Heero's arm.

            Expecting to be hit, the shorthaired boy stiffened, instead what he got was an extremely tight embrace. "I'm sorry too Heero. It's my fault too you know. I should have told you from the start. No I shouldn't have rushed ya like that. I should have known you needed time. I love you Heero, zutto."

            "I love you too Duo." The two boys continued to embrace each other as they kissed.

 

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

 

            Now that the boys were together again, Heero insisted on making it up to Duo for all the time he was forced to be alone, believing Heero had never loved him.

            Every day, Heero would wait until his lover woke, then not only would he tell him he loved him, but also would insist on serving him breakfast in bed. Heero loved to watch as Duo would pretend to protest only to enjoy the home-cooked meal with gusto. Heero of course cooked as much as he could until Quatre's cook threw him out of the kitchen, complaining of the mess he'd make.

            That went on for about two weeks until Quatre's cook had him banned from the kitchen after blowing up the oven and Duo insisted on going out. There had been no missions and it seemed there wouldn't be any for at least another few weeks until Deathscythe had been rebuilt. Duo had suggested they all go the movies or a picnic in a park nearby the compound.

          Heero would have none of it. He grabbed Duo and dragged him out of the compound before any of the other gundam pilots could even blink.

            "Oi Heero! Where're ya takin' me?" demanded a blindfolded and very excited Duo.

            "Where there," Heero said in his usual monotone.

            Heero had taken his longhaired pilot to a remote spot on the beach not too far from Quatre's compound. Gently reaching up to remove Duo's blindfold, he gave the pilot's nose a swift kiss. "You can shut up now baka."

            Duo blinked letting his eyes adjust, then stared at the vast ocean before him. "Heero…" he said once again at a loss for words, "it's… it's wonderful!!"

          Heero just smiled and sat down on the sand next to him. He pulled on Duo's hand and the other boy joined him resting his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero's arm snaked around Duo's waist. "Aishiteru."

            "Baka. You already told me that this morning."

            "I know." The two boys just sat and holding each other, looking at the ocean for the rest of the day.

 

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way.

 

            Heero was sent on a mission in deep space, some Federation soldiers were yet threatening another colony. He sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero waiting for the base nearby to blow up. He was certain this would be an easy mission so he'd left Duo behind, since Deathscythe was still unfinished.

            He missed the other pilot greatly. Space had become a very lonely place without Duo's constant chattering attacking his ears. He missed feeling the other boy's presence beside him, missed his gentle, yet firm touch on his shoulders, relaxing them. "Duo…"

 

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

 

            "Damn it Heero!!!!" shouted Duo when he learned his love and partner had skipped out on him. He saw the mission plans, it was a trap! It had too be!

            The Federation would be waiting for him or any gundam pilot foolish enough to attack.

            "Why didn't you say anything?!" he yelled at Quatre who had innocently brought up the mission to Duo.

            "G-gomen, Duo. I thought you knew. Honestly I didn't know Heero didn't tell you," stammered the blond-haired pilot. Trowa patted his shoulder reassuringly.

            "It ain't your fault Quatre. I'm sorry I'm just worried about Heero. You saw the communiqué, it's a damn trap!"

            "There is nothing we can do right now. Heero knows how to survive. He'll make it through, have faith," Trowa said, holding the shivering Quatre.

            "He's right Maxwell, all we can do is wait, and pray he makes it back alive," added Wufei.

            "Well, I'm not gonna just sit here like a lump on a log!"

            Just then,Heero's laptop beeped and Quatre went over and hit a few of the keys. "Oh hello Howard-san. Hai, I'll tell him. He'll be very happy to hear that. Thank you for patching up Sandrock as well. Hai, I'll try to be more careful next time. Arigatou Howard-san. Ja ne."

            Quatre returned to the others, Trowa and Wufei curious as to what that was all about. "Good news Duo. Deathscythe's been rebuilt and ready to go, though Howard said he didn't complete the self-destruct mechanism just yet," beamed Quatre.

            Duo let out a yelp of joy and ran toward the door. "Duo! Where are you going?" asked Quatre.

            "To bail Heero's ass outta there, where else?!"

            "Matte yo! Duo!!" The longhaired pilot was gone before Quatre could form the second syllable.

            "Baka," Wufei said returning to his book.

 

I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true

Everything I do I do it for you.

 

            Heero had not been paying attention and it was too late when he realized his alarms were blaring at him. A squad of Leos and Arieses had somehow managed to surround him. He heard the orders to surrender, but as usual he ignored them. He scolded himself for being distracted while on a mission and sadly whispered a good-bye to his Duo. "Forgive me."

            He was about to activate the self-destruct mechanism, when he heard over his comm-link, "Move outta my way assholes! Shinigami's here to send ya all to hell!" Heero looked at the view-screen and saw Duo's Deathscythe slicing a path through the mobile suits.

            It can't be Deathscythe! He thought. Howard said it wouldn’t be complete for at least another day or two. He looked again. It was Duo, no Zero unit induced hallucination this time. "Oi Heero! Ya gonna sit there all day or aren't ya gonna join me?" came Duo's voice.

            "Ryoukai," Heero replied activating his weapons system.

            "Glad ta see ya too Hi-chan."

            "Baka! Don't call me that!"

            "I know, I know. We're on a mission. Now come on Yuy, move your ass outta there!"

            "Ninmu ryoukai," Heero said smiling. His Duo had come for him. Duo was true to his word, never was he going to let Heero die on him, not while he was alive.

 

            Later in Heero and Duo's room, the boys had plopped down onto the bed exhausted.

            "Duo, why?" Heero asked snuggling against him.

            "Why what Heero?" Duo was too exhausted to think, all he wanted right now was to sleep, next to Heero of course.

            "Why did you do that? Risk yourself like that?"

            The longhaired pilot turned to face his lover and said, "Because I love you, you idiot." A quick kiss to the lips silenced any more words from Heero.

            Heero smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him tightly to him. Within moments both boys were asleep, smiles on their faces.

 

~Owari~


End file.
